Angel of Mine
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Chihaya and Kagetsuya get some time off on Eden. Does that mean they have to spend it apart? Rated M for sexual implications it doesn't go into extreme detail, but I rated it M just to be safe. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthian or any of the characters... yes, this depresses me and I;m currently in therapy to try and get over this fact... but still it's true sob

* * *

**Angel of Mine**

* * *

Eden, the beautiful planet of the angels… its inhabitants have been watching the planet Earth for billions of years. Eden's angels have groups in charge of going down to Earth and checking its pluses and minuses. They are split into teams of two, one plus checker and one minus checker. One such pair was granted a week off on their home planet.

The sun shone down brightly on the gardens outside of Archangel Michael's mansion, and yet only one angel was there to enjoy it. This angel with hair and wings the color of ebony gazed out onto the sea o beautiful flowers. He walked around inside the garden until time had slipped from his mind completely. Sitting down on a bunch in the heart of the garden, the black angel closed his eyes. When he reopened them he saw a figure with brilliantly blonde, wavy hair standing on the other side of the rose bushes. The figure turned to face the dark angel. Through dream-filled eyes, he saw the figure smile. The sunlight seemed to grow even more brightly at the figure's wondrous smile. Then the figure started moving towards the dark angel. The figure's pearl white wings fluttered in the wind as he approached.

"Lord Michael said that you'd probably be here." The figure said.

"Kagetsuya! What are you doing here?"

"Now, Chihaya, Is that anyway to greet your partner when he comes to see you?" Chihaya blushed slightly and hung his head. Kagetsuya smiled and lifted Chihaya's head gently.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here during our week off."

"Well, I wanted to see you." Their eyes locked together and a weighty silence fell between them. Each one knew of the great love that the other felt and how they longed to express it. Each angel was the very symbol of love to the other. Kagetsuya reached out and stroked Chihaya's dark hair.

"How about we do something tonight. I know that we're off duty now, but that doesn't mean that we have to spend our time apart, does it?"

That night the two angels met up for dinner specially made by Kagetsuya. Afterward, they went for a walk along one of Eden's most peaceful and beautiful riverbanks. The moonlight reflected off of the water's surface to shine on the angel's delicate figures. Then Kagetsuya stopped abruptly.

"Chihaya…" his voice trailed off as he stared into Chihaya's eyes.

"Yes?" Chihaya looked back questioningly at Kagetsuya who looked rather exasperated. Breaking their eye contact, Kagetsuya looked to the ground muttering to himself. "What is it?"

"These stupid rules and laws!" Kagetsuya threw his hands up and turned away. Leaning against a nearby tree he stared up towards the moon. Chihaya walked up to him and placed his hands on Kagetsuya's shoulders. Kagetsuya lowered his gaze down to Chihaya. E leaned into him until their noses touched. Chihaya closed his eyes he could feel the warmth of Kagetsuya's breath on his cheek. After a moment's slight hesitation, Kagetsuya closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Kagetsuya pulled back and looked into Chihaya's now scarlet face.

"Chihaya, I just want you to know… how much you mean to me." With a wave of his hand, Chihaya stopped him.

"No Kagetsuya, I should tell you. You have done so much for me. You were never just my partner. I would always get into horrible situations, and although you had no reason to, you always helped me out of them. You have always been there for me."

"Kagetsuya stared in wonder at Chihaya's glowing face.

"Chihaya, we've known each other for a long time. Of course I was going to help you. I couldn't leave you behind. Everything I've done up until now has been with you in mind. You have always been my driving force." Kagetsuya caressed Chihaya's cheek as Chihaya closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. Then Kagetsuya pulled Chihaya towards him and kissed him again, slow at first but quickly rising in intensity with their growing passion. They felt closer then they had ever felt before.

"Should we do this here?" Chihaya asked breathlessly, stopping Kagetsuya's hand, which was creeping up to unbutton Chihaya's shirt.

"Technically, we shouldn't do this anywhere." Kagetsuya said with a smile. Hesitantly, Chihaya released his hold on Kagetsuya's hand. The freed hand then continued up and began unbuttoning Chihaya's shirt. Kagetsuya's warm lips trailed down, sweetly kissing the revealing skin. Chihaya closed his eyes as his shirt fluttered to the ground.

Giving in to his desire, Chihaya began unbuttoning Kagetsuya's shirt. His shirt fell to join Chihaya's on the ground. Switching places, Kagetsuya pushed Chihaya against the trunk of the tree. Kagetsuya pressed his bare chest against Chihaya's, causing a slight moan of anticipation to escape Chihaya's lips.

"Kagetsuya…"

"Yes?"

"I… love you… please… do it…" Kagetsuya looked up into Chihaya's red face. He had wanted this for so long that he could hardly believe what was happening.

"What?"

"Please… do it… take me…" Chihaya begged breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Chihaya nodded, closing his eyes. Kagetsuya slid his hand down Chihaya's smooth, pale skin. He reached the top of Chihaya's pants and slid his hand inside them. Using his other hand, he unbuttoned them and slid both pants and underwear to the ground. Kagetsuya then removed his own. He gently lifted Chihaya and lowered him onto their pile of clothes on the ground. Chihaya melted into his embrace.

Kagetsuya covered Chihaya's bare skin with kisses working his way down his body. Both angels were in complete ecstasy as they finally were able to express their love. Yes, they were breaking one Eden's greatest laws, but in that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was their love for each other, each expressing their gratitude toward the other for everything they had been through together.

When Chihaya and Kagetsuya returned to Lord Michael's mansion, Michael knew at once that something had happened. Chihaya's face was bright and beaming, even more than usual, and even Kagetsuya was smiling openly.

"I'm home, Lord Michael!" Chihaya called out as he and Kagetsuya came in. Lord Michael came to greet them and saw Chihaya hanging onto Kagetsuya's arm.

"Welcome home, Chihaya… welcome, Kagetsuya." He said nodding towards them.

"We'll be upstairs if you need anything!" Chihaya called merrily as he drug Kagetsuya up the stairs. Lord Michael stared after them with a small, yet worried, smile.

_Chihaya, I hope you know what you're doing… please be careful. People aren't as carefree and accepting as you think they are… If they find out, they will destroy you…_

Once in Chihaya's room, Chihaya ran and threw his arms around Kagetsuya's neck.

"Kagetsuya, I don't want this night to ever end…"

Kagetsuya held Chihaya silently. He too did not want the night to end, but he knew that it had to. Morning would come and they would have to go back to just being partners, not lovers. No one could know about what had happened that night. For the time being though, he would hold Chihaya tightly in his arms. He could not imagine life without him, his black angel…


End file.
